villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jecht
Jecht is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy X and he is Tidus's father, a former guardian of the late high summoner Lord Braska, and an all-around famous blitzball player in Zanarkand. ''Final Fantasy X'' Jecht is the father of Tidus, the main character in the videogame Final Fantasy X. Tidus hates his father for multiple reasons. One of the biggest though is that he just disappeared one day, and Tidus never knew why. As the game progresses, through several flashbacks, it is revealed that Jecht accompanied High Summoner Braska on his journey to defeat Sin. In the end, Jecht volunteered to let Braska use him to create a fayth, so Sin could be defeated, and the ten year calm could start. By becoming the fayth that defeated Sin, Jecht also became Sin itself. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' Originally, Jecht was a Warrior of Cosmos until the events of the 12th cycle when he is confronted by Tidus, who was summoned to fight under Chaos. Though Yuna keep the two from fighting each other by reaching him, Tidus is mortally wounded by the Emperor with Jecht saving his son by by giving him Cosmos's light, rendering Jecht an empty vessel which the Emperor spirits away to be converted into a warrior of Chaos. During the final cycle, Jecht is recruited by the Emperor to battle Tidus on the promise that he and son can return to their world. After Golbez's warning and hearing Firion's words, Jecht is gravely injured by the Emperor when he turned on him over manipulating him. But after Tidus heals him, now motivated to fight his father out of worth instead of hate, Jecht obliges and is defeated. Jecht begins to fade as Tidus tearfully admits he only ever wanted his approval, with Jecht complimenting Tidus on his strength. But after Cosmos's, Jecht learns the truth behind the conflict and that as he was originally a warrior of Comos, manifested crystals that the Emperor intends to use to order to survive World B's destruction. Disgusted, Jecht leaves to find a good fight and once more battles Tidus. Defeated, and pleased with his son's resolution, Jecht rises and dissolves into pyreflies. Abilities Jecht's style of play is referred to as Brutal Blitzer. His attacks solely consists of chainable combos that can be charged for more ferocity. Each of his strikes must be timed sequentially in button presses in order to draw out their true power. The timed presses are given visual cues in the form of red circles that pop up in a single frame and must be timed perfectly. If all attacks are timed perfectly, Jecht can immediately chain it with an HP attack. Unfortunately, Jecht has no projectile attacks whatsoever and his range is fairly short, making him a strictly, but deadly melee fighter. Additionally, Jecht has an almost impenetrable Jecht Block. It blocks ALL frontal attacks; even Cloud with Ultima Weapon is blockable. However, it doesn't last long and is ineffective to attacks from directly above and below. Gallery Braska's_FinalAeon-ffx.jpg|Braska Final Aeon Form 10_Jecht_(2).jpg 797px-Braska_Final_Aeon.jpg 20091107212858!Braska_Final_Aeon.jpg Jecht_CG.png Jecht_concept_art.jpg Misc Folder (105).png Misc Folder (106).jpg Braska's_Final_Aeon2.jpg Videos Trivia *Jecht is often considered the true "final boss" of Final Fantasy X as he is the last enemy a party can actually die to under normal circumstances. *Jecht's English voice actor is Gregg Berger, who voiced King Blue in the Viewtiful Joe video game series. *Jecht's Japanese voice actor is Masuo Amada, who voiced Darius of Fullmetal Alchemist and Manda of Naruto. Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bullies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Anti-Villain Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Jerks Category:Elementals Category:Barbarian Category:Pawns Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Revived Villains Category:Male Villains